cnrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Selenarctos
This Wiki page contains information about the CNRP nation of Selenarctos. Please do not edit. The Nation of Selenarctos is located in the Philippine Islands. The capital of Selenarctos is Manila, and the government style is best described as a Constitutional Dictatorship with a number of elected positions. This factbook contains a mix of IC & OOC content formats and the information contained within, with the exception of any sections marked classified, may be assumed common knowledge (though if something is impropperly labeled, I reserve the right to change it). Please do not edit these pages; PM me on the CyberNations forums if you have an issue (username: ikrolm). __TOC__ A Brief History of Selenarctos Predecessor Nation: The Philippine Free State Following the fall of the Philippine Free State and subsequent anarchy in the Philippine Islands, a coalition of Pax Pacifica nations led by Greater Aotearoa moved in to secure order in the Philippine islands. It was during this time our ruler IKrolm emerged onto the political stage. Originally a citizen of Greater Aoteroa, he was born on Easter Island and escaped some 5 years before the formation of Selenarctos but little else, including his exact age, is known. Initiating a political movement that quickly gathered the support of various factions (many of which are signatories of the Selenarctan Constitution) including major industry leaders and upstanding Filipinos, negotations with Greater Aotearoa and the Pax Pacifica block were initiated to free the Philippine Islands. Soon after, The Nation of Selenarctos was born. The Central Government was the first governing body of Selenarctos, composed of three branches: the Security Division tasked with the internal security and external defense of Selenarctos as well as diplomatic relations, the Economic Division responsible for the economy of Selenarctos, and the Popular Division in charge of schools, health care, and other social programs. Each division was headed by two Directors, elected or selected as outlined in the Constitution, and the Directors were responsible for the internal organization of their respective divisions. The Central Government lasted for 23 years, during which time it engaged in conservative foreign affairs and internal policies. The Central Government is perhaps most notable for it's heavy influence in the Selenarctos economy, creating and maintaining several state-backed monopolies within metal and defense industries. While initially successful, the lack of competition led to economic stagnation and a decade-long economic recession as government spending fell and a lull in economic activity overtook the country. In the depth of the recession, the Central Government was overthrown by a Communist Party uprising that ended with the assassination of the top-level Central Government officials. The Communist Party selected Carlos Burke, speaker for the Ferrerist Coalition (a political alliance between the Communist and Socialist parties in Selenarctos) as head of state of the Communist "interim government" within People's Republic of Selenarctos while a new constitution was drafted. As Burke came to power, the already recession-ridden economy of Selenarctos fell to new lows as uncertianty over the Communist Party's violent takeover and future goals saturated the media. To combat the rapid decline, Torres enacted a rapid series of economic reforms including a break-up of the dominant defense contractor, the Selenarctos Stragetic Defense Corporation and the dissolution of Filipino Steel (notable for it's affiliation with former Economic Director Antonio Pilar). Burke's rule proved to be short lived as predicted, ending with his assassination after just three months. Into the hole left by Burke stepped Melchoro Diokno Former head of Security Division Intelligence & Analysis under the Central Government, who named himself President of Selenarctos, a position which he currently maintains.ch Other Selenarctos Wiki Pages Diplomatic Agreements Diplomatic Recognition All nations may be considered recognized except for the following: *The One Man Republic Citizens from non-reconized nations must receive specific written approval from the national government of Selenarctos before entering Selenarctan territory or protectorates. *Special Note: Legion affiliates are not permitted to enter Selenarctos territory waters, or protectorates at this time. Furthermore, the Selenarctos government has issued a standing travel advisory on Legion-occupied areas. Active Diplomatic Agreements *The Sydney Accords (Non-Military) (The Sydney Convention) *The White Cross International Aid Organization (Second Summit) *Association of South East Nations (USC PRC (2), Vietnam UFE, Malay Fed., Selenarctos) *Quadruple Powers of South East Asia (USC PRC (2), Vietnam UFE, Malay Fed., Selenarctos) *Greater Pacifica/Selenarctos MDoAP *Sino Filipino Mutual Security and Economic Development Treaty (MDoAP) (UFE, Selenarctos), Cancellation by Selenarctos (link) was retconed. *The Trade Federation (Discussion Thread) *Pacific Harmony Accords (MDP with Asian rim, NAP with American rim) *East Asian Pact (MDoAP bloc) Canceled Diplomatic Agreements *Selenarctos/Southern Tang NAP/FTA, Southern Tang Disbanded *Selenarctos/Troina NAP/FTA, Troina Disbanded *Observer: Asian Unity Pact (MDoAP), First AUP General Congress, Second AUP General Congress, AUP Disbanded *Selenarctos/Acca Dacca ODP/FTA, Acca Dacca Disbanded *Selenarctos/Cochin NAP/FTA, Upgraded to the Selenarctos/Cochin MDP/FTA *Selenarctos/Girltopia NAP/Economic Agreement, Girltopia Disbanded *Selenarctos/Las Malvinas Islands NAP/Optional Trade Agreement/Weapon Sales Agreement, Las Malvinas Disbanded *United States of China People's Republic of China (2) United Federation of the East/Selenarctos (NAP/Trade Agreement), Upgraded to the Sino Filipino MDoAP *The Asian Union (ODP) *The Treaty of Bankok (NAP+economic level), All other members left or disbanded *The Asian Union (ODP), All other members left or disbanded *Selenarctos/Ceylon Sri Lanka MDP, Reduced to Guyana NAP *Selenarctos/Cochin MDP/FTA, Cochin Disbanded *Selenarctos/Lunar Republic (Formerly Guyana) NAP, canceled by the Lunar Republic. *Pax Pacifica (MDP) (First Pax Pacifica Thread, Second Thread), Avalon (last other member) canceled treaty *The Treaty of Bankok (NAP+economic level), all other member states disbanded *The Oceanic Union (MDoAP), (First Discussion Thread, Second Discussion Thread, Current (Third) Discussion Thread), End Thread, Last member states disbanded. Other Threads of Importance *Selenarctos News Thread Noteworthy Posts/Events *The Founding of Selenarctos *The Constitution of Selenarctos *Military & Industrialization Contracts *Moon Landing *Military Upgrade *Annexation of Borneo *Navy Construction *Breakup of Singacorp/Singapore Protectorate *Meeting in Singapore (Sumatra/Singapore Tunnel) *Mars Landing *Maglev Subway Construction *Of Politics *Purchasing Knowledge (Fusion Power) *Cup of Nations IV, Selenarctos' first venture into international sports (Signup Thread) *End of the Oceanic Union Past Military Operations *Northern Luzon Campaign *XM1203 Artillery Test (Sands in the Wind War: Raochin/Rebel Army & Novak), Classified *Missiles Over Mandalore (& rebuilding Mandalore; related: Enough is Enough, Missiles Over Furon) *Acca Dacca (& a little here) *Samarinda Crisis *South China Sea Territorial Dispute, Part 1, Part 2, Part 3, Part 4, Part 5 *Operation Hari Seldon, Battle of Long Island, Classified *Rogue Nuclear Submarines *Greater Korean War, DoW Thread, Resolution Thread 1, Resolution Thread 2, Successful *Yaza Hajin Interdiction in Najambia *Greater Germany/Grand Papua War (optional continuity) *Sonderaktion Gelb: Grand Papua/New Guinea Peacekeeping Operation, Successful Other Threads (OOC to remember) *1050mm Cannon/Drydock Construction *Port of Singapore *Minilla Island Stock Market Crash *Dalmatian Ultimatum to the Korean Federation *Procinctian Demilitarization Celebration *In A Frozen Land *Rio Negro OOC Notes Spy Rolls: In general, just PM me; I'm open to most anything with out needing spy rolls. If you insist on using spy rolls, they must be backed up with sufficient amount of RP. Whether they're detected or not depends on how creative you are when writing them. If you mess up the RP, even if the roll was successful, I reserve the right not to recognize a success. For example, if you successfully roll to disable my nuclear missiles (of which I have none), my plane-carried nuclear bombs are and remain unharmed. Time Scale: Nearly all of my threads run along the 1 month IRL = 1 year RP timescale. Weather & Time of Year: When important, the time of year corresponds to the opening post date. Unless otherwise specified, if a thread begins for example on the fifteenth of the month OOC, then the RP begins in June and continues from there. Weather for single-event RPs is the weather in the RL Philippines when the RP begins. Weather for longer RPs corresponds to the weather during the the period of the month when the RP began. The dry season lasts from December to May OOC in the RL Philippines, and the rainy season lasts from May through November. IKrolm (character): While the name IKrolm refered to the founder of Selenarctos and the head of the early Central Government, this was simply a tribute to the fact that I run the country. IKrolm was never developed as a character and subsequently disappeared from mention to reduce OOC/IC confusion. Important Government Positions Also see, Selenarctos Former Government Officials *'President of Selenarctos:' Melchoro Diokno (self-appointed), Inaugurated: (OOC: 6/11/11) *'Secretary of Security:' Ireneo Juárez, Inaugurated: (OOC: 6/12/11) **'Commander of the Air Force:' Gary Reynoso, Inaugurated: (OOC: 6/13/11) **'Commander of the Army:' Randall Serrano, Inaugurated: (OOC: 6/13/11) **'Commander of the Navy:' José García, Inaugurated: (OOC: 6/13/11) **'Chief of Police:' Konrad Merino (former Davao City/Preh Domestic Force Chief), Inaugurated: (OOC: 8/30/11) **'Commander of the Selenarctos Peacekeeping Force (SPF):' Ferdinando Valenzuela, Inaugurated: (OOC: June 14, 2012) *'Secretary of Justice:' Martino Negrete, Inaugurated: (OOC: 6/12/11) *'Secretary of Humanities:' Sora Armijo, Inaugurated: (OOC: 6/15/11) *'Secretary of the Economy:' Dallas Valdés, Inaugurated: (OOC: 8/30/11) *Classified Operatives of Melchoro Diokno's Security Division Intelligence & Analysis continued to function as Diokno's secret police throughout his term. *'Representative to the Oceanic Union Bloc Council:' Ernesto Salinas, Until: (OOC: June 6, 2012) *'Mayor of Freeside:' Ferderand Cabrera, Inaugurated: (OOC: February 23, 2012) Armed Forces of Selenarctos *Max IG Soldiers: 85,131 *Max IG Tanks: 8,513 *IG Planes: 105 *IG Navy: 57 Naval Force Active Ship Classes: *(1) Manaul-class Aircraft Carrier (C-01) *(15) Polo-class Destroyers (DD-111 through 125) *(8) Duwende-class Light Stealth Frigates (LF-301S through 308S) *(4) Sirena-class Attack Submarines (AS-1U1 through 1U4) *(2) Cyclone-class Patrol Ships (P-001 and P-002) Decommissioned Ship Classes: * Spruance-Class Destroyers CLASSIFIED: Anti-Ship Defenses: 60 automated land-based, air-camouflaged P-5 and P-700 launch facilities are located along on Selenarctan coast lines. They are armed with 1,800 land-based P-5s and 720 land-based P-700s ready to launch at any given time plus another 1,800 P-5s and 360 P-700s in reserve. SOSUS Network: The Naval Force maintains a network of SOSUS sensors in the waters surrounding Selenarctos. For a more detailed explanation and map, see this link. END CLASSIFIED Air Force Aircraft Breakdown: *(40 Squadrons) F22 Air Superiority Fighter *(11 Squadrons) F35 Strike Fighter *(5 Squadrons) 2O37 Strategic Bomber *(10 Squadrons) Predator C UAV *(2 Squadrons) Typhoon Fighter *(5 Squadrons) F-1 Quantum One squadron consists of 12 planes. CLASSIFIED: Satellite Radar Network: Radar, infrared, visual and EMR detector-equipped satellites which provide 24 hour global monitoring of missiles and planes. More information here, and elsewhere in the news thread. Sonobouy: The Airforce possesses several variants of plane-dropable, active-sonar bouys designed to scan an area and transmit data through a satellite uplink. Sonobouies were kept deployed in major shipping lanes/channels around Selenarctos before the completion of the SOSUS network. END CLASSIFIED Ground Force *Active Combat Personnel: 100,000 trained soldiers *Reserve Combat Personnel: 50,000 soldiers Man-Portable Weapons of the Ground Force: Vehicles and Heavy Weapons of the Ground Force: Domestic Force *Active Personnel: 40,000 police officers *Active Rapid-Response Personnel: 4,000 The standard rifle of Domestic Force Rapid-Responce units is the SG 551 SWAT assault rifle. (link 1, link 2) Light Craft: *Air-Cushioned Landing Craft (LCAC) Large Vessels: *(3) Cyclone-class Patrol Ships (Patrol-1, Patrol-2 and Patrol-3) Aerial Craft: *(10) Predator A UAV The Predator A UAV, originally manufactured by the Selenarctan Strategic Defense Corporation for the Air Force, was transferred to the Domestic Force after the introduction of the Predator C and is most commonly used for surveillance of waterways or, if necessary, tactical support of Ground Force Personnel. Foreign Intelligence Force Foreign Embassies: Number: 3 Embassy Location: Slavorussia *Ambassador: Mr. Tulla Castaneda *Civilian Embassy Personnel: 34 *Embassy Security Personnel: 10 (Active Ground Force on loan to the Foreign Intelligence Force) Embassy Location: Republic of Wallonia *Ambassador: Mr. Giraldo Arteaga *Civilian Embassy Personnel: 23 *Embassy Security Personnel: 10 (Active Ground Force on loan to the Foreign Intelligence Force) Embassy Location: Midwest Republic *Ambassador: Mr. Ambroise Segovia *Civilian Embassy Personnel: 18 *Embassy Security Personnel: 10 (Active Ground Force on loan to the Foreign Intelligence Force) Domestic Embassies: Number: 2 Nation: Slavorussia *Ambassador: Sergey Bodisko Nation: Midwest Republic *Ambassador: Rick Nasnly Please Note: While ambassadors maintain diplomatic immunity, other embassy personnel are subject to Selenarctan law. A recognized country may request equivalent punishment be carried out within it's own facilities. Language in Selenarctos Selenarctos has two official languates, English and Tagalog. Both are taught equally in public schools such that most native Selenarctans are fluent in both by the time they become adults. Government documents are available in both languages, however street signs, advertisements and other public displays vary. Typically these items are in English in Manila and the surrounding parts of Luzon (the most populated part of Selenarctos) and Tagalog in the rest. Government Policies Border Policy Open borders. Selenarctos reserves the right to search and/or seize any suspected illegal or intentionally harmful cargo passing through or into Selenarctan waters. All persons entering Selenarctos must present a valid passport or equivalent documentation, or file for refugee status. Those entering by passport without a work permit will be given a visa valid for 90 days and, for visits lasting between 80 and 90 days, a second visa will not be issued for 30 days after the date of departure. Intentional failure (as determined by a court of law) to exit the country or entering illegally is a federal offense. Water Boundaries Selenarctos claims territorial sovereignty over all waterways within 10nm (dark blue on the map) of any of our numerous islands/internal waters and exclusive economic use of waterways up to 200nm offshore (middle blue). Water Policy Open water. Ships registered to any recognized nation may sail unhindered though waters claimed by Selenarctos. Ships sailing within the Selenarctan territorial waters or entering any docking facilities are subject to search and/or seizure. Unallied military vessels moving through Selenarctan waterways are required to file a course at least 24 hours beforehand with the Domestic Force. Ships not registered or registered to an unrecognized nation may be stopped and searched at the discretion of the Security Division. Pratas Island Waters: Selenarctos claims territorial waters extending 10nm out from the Pratas Reef system, but does not claim an EEZ extending any further. All civilian ships are required to file a course 24 hours before entering Pratas territorial waters, and military vessels are never permitted within said waters. Air Boundaries Selenarctos claims the airspace within it's exclusive economic waterways extending upward from the earth's core (meaning it expands slightly as you go up) to an altitude of 100km above the earth's surface. Air Policy Selenarctos maintains a policy of open air. Any civilian plane may fly through Selenarctos airspace, provided they file a flight plan with local authorities at least 24 hours in advance for all flights exceeding 200nm or crossing the Selenarctan Air Boundary, or as required by local regulations. Military planes, planes with the intent to land and planes flying over city boundaries must file a flight plan with the Air Force at least 24 hours in advance. Sensitive Data Policy Maps and Cities Manila (Capital) *Population: 8,000,000 *Manila is the largest city in Selenarctos, and home to most military commands and national-level government buildings. (1) Mariveles (formerly Fieres) *Population: 1,300,000 (2) Batangas (formerly Cerrie) *Population: 600,000 *Additional Information: Home to the space program administrative offices and mission control. (3) Naga City (formerly Raine) *Population: 650,000 (4) Calbayog (formerly Rrenes) *Population: 1,200,000 (5) Cebu (formerly Oénsel) *Population: 900,000 (6) Bacolod (formerly Andalia) *Population: 600,000 (7) Davao City (formerly Preh) *Population: 2,550,000 (8) Dagupan (formerly Rantél) *Population: 450,000 (9) Laoag (formerly Eyes) *Population: 1,250,000 (10) Dinalungan (formerly Viena) *Population: 650,000 Under the interim government of the People's Republic of Selenarctos, the major cities were renamed from the names they had worn since the founding of Selenarctos to their traditional Filipino names (bold). As Manila is the traditional name, it was unchanged. Major Corporations of Selenarctos ***OOC: Please note that parts of this section are very out of date. Southern Firearms: Southern Firearms was the first new corporation to emerge after the breakup of the Selenarctos Stragetic Defense Corporation (SSDC), and was awarded many of the SSDC's small arms patents including the SG550 line of assault rifles. Although the government of Selenarctos held onto the patent for the M41-A Pulse Rifle, Southern Firearms was granted exclusive manufacturing rights. Unlike it SSDC, Southern Firearms is willing to sell to individuals and non-governmental organizations not engaged in terrorist activities or activities that violate basic human rights. *Headquarters: Manila Hernandez-Segura Systems: Hernandes-Segura Systems inherited the patents for many of the SSDC's man-portable weapon systems including the AT4 line and air-burst grenade launcher lines. *Headquarters: Manila Bulldog Armored Vehicles: Bulldog Armored Vehicles recieved plans and patents for most of the SSDC armored vehicles, which it continues to sell to the Selenarctos Army, the Selenarctos Peacekeeping Force, and most interested parties. *Headquarters: Manila Major Sales: *MBT package to International Brigades, 4,065,000,000NSC Precision Tactical: Precision Tactical was the last defense contractor to arise from the ashes of the SSDC, obtaining the patents for M82 Anti-Materials Sniper Rifle, the Phalanx CIWS anti-missile system from the government, as well as many scopes, sights, and optical technology used by the Selenarctos armed forces. Precision Tactical also received an undisclosed amount of research material pursued by the SSDC before it was broken up. *Headquarters: Manila Artega Group The Artega Group emerged as a supplier of advanced polymers and high tech materials during the construction of the Launch Loop and remains one of the largest conglomerates in Selenarctos. *Headquarters: Manila Preh Wood Products Preh Wood Products produces an estimated 65% of wood, paper, and other wood-pulp products used through out Selenarctos. *Headquarters: Davao City General Metals, Ltd General Metals is the #1 supplier of steel, aluminum, brass, copper and gold within Selenarctos. *Headquarters: Mariveles Ersch Electronics, Inc. Ersch Electronics is the #1 supplier of both consumer and industrial electronics within Selenarctos. *Headquarters: Cebu Selenarctan Power, Inc. Selenarctan Power, Inc. (SPI) is the only power supplier in Selenarctos, and works closely with the government to ensure 24 hour/day coverage is available to every island. *Headquarters: Manila Fieres Shipyards, Inc. Fieres Shipyards, Inc. is the only manufacturer of ships displacing more than 200,000kg within Selenarctos. *Headquarters: Manila COISCO Shipping, Ltd. COISCO is the largest domestic and international shipping company in Selenarctos. *Headquarters: Davao City Selenarctan Aerospace Consortium Twelve medium-sized corporations and a number of smaller companies make up the Selenarctan Aerospace Consortium, the primary supplier of aircraft and spacecraft in Selenarctos. *FF5000 sales to the Kingdom of Cochin *Great Garbage Patch Bank of Selenarctos The Bank of Selenarctos primarily serves corporations and business entities, but is more than willing to provide accounting, loans, and financial advice to all who qualify. Philippine National Bank The Philippine National Bank is the largest bank in Selenarctos, serving approximately 20,000,000 individuals and numerous small business. Commercial Airlines There are currently no commercial airlines based out of Selenarctos with regularly scheduled international passenger flights. The majority of international freight flights are handled by COISCO Shipping, Inc. Defunct Companies Selenarctos Strategic Defense Corporation The Selenarctos Strategic Defense Corporation (SSDC) supplied the Selenarctos Defense Force until the SSDC was broken up by the interim government under Carlos Burke Filipino Steel: Filipino Steel was the 1 supplier of steel, coal and uranium within Selenarctos until it's liquidation by the interim government under Carlos Burke. *Headquarters: Preh *Former CEO: Antonio Pilar Deployed Military Assets Pratas Reef Research Station Army: *50 infantry from the 3rd Mechanized Division *1 Humvee *8 LARC-V amphibious trucks (also used by civilian personnel to ferry equipment between islands) Borneo Protectorate Zone Army: *2nd Mechanized Division Air Force: *203rd Air Superiority Squadron Navy: *3rd Task Force Greater Indonesian Protectorate Zone Army: *102nd SPF Mechanized Division *103rd SPF Mechanized Division Air Force: *239th Air Superiority Squadron *240th Air Superiority Squadron Navy: *2nd Task Force Category:Selenarctos Category:Asian Nations Category:Pacific Nations Category:Oceanic Nations